


Avatar: The Distant World | Book 1 (One Earth For All)

by f_hands_mcmike14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Avatar Midoriya Izuku, Bagermoles, Bending (Avatar), Distant future, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Harmonic Convergence, Izuku is the Earth Avatar after Korra, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Lotus (Avatar), Sensei | All For One Being an Asshole, Spirit World (Avatar), Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Tags Are Hard, Time Skips, Vaatu being an asshole, Vaatu is All For One, Waterbending & Waterbenders, implied adhd Shigaraki, league of villains are basically a faction of red lotus if you squint, like almost one hundred thousant years, seeing people we know and love in the spirit world lol, spoilers for avatar the last airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_hands_mcmike14/pseuds/f_hands_mcmike14
Summary: It has been over ninety-thousand years since Avatar Korra met her end and the Avatar Cycle seemed to have ended. The world has changed since then. Humans have developed new special abilities called Quirks long after bending became obsolete, running the world with these superpowers
Relationships: Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Korra, Midoriya Izuku & Raava (Avatar), Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Sensei | All For One & Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Vaatu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Avatar: The Distant World | Book 1 (One Earth For All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A classic introduction to any Avatar work, done by the spirit of Peace and Light herself.

Fire...

Air...

Water...

Earth. 

The four elements once lived in nations, kept in balance by the Avatar. The incarnation of light and hope to guide the world toward peace by learning the four elements and being reincarnated amongst the four nations upon their death. 

I, Raava, the spirit of light and peace connected with Avatar Wan, the first Avatar, beginning this ten thousand year cycle. A new era was begun by the last incarnation, Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe. However, like the cycle of the seasons, her time came to an end and the Avatar Cycle was to begin anew...

Except it did not. 

Being the heroic and impulsive woman she was to the end, Avatar Korra charged into the blast of a terrorist attack in the great Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. Some say it was a Red Lotus attack, others an Earth Empire stand of power. One thing is for certain- Korra was in the Avatar State. This explosion killed her, severing me from her own soul. 

Without a new Avatar, the four nations rapidly dissolved into chaos. There was no order and no peace to be seen. 

The Spirits who had integrated back into the physical world found the environment inhospitable to even themselves, attempting to foster peace by reshaping the world's continents and separating the peoples of it. Unfortunately, this did not work. And so, despite the efforts of Avatar Korra, they retreated into the Spirit World and closed the portals with their combined energy. 

I, the Avatar, Vaatu, and the spirits faded into legend as the years ticked on. No human knew that Vaatu and I waged battle eight times for their fate. The world changed greatly, the bending of the four elements fading into obscurity. 

We great spirits watched as from the beyond, puzzled and mildly amused at the way humans built and evolved. Many great empires rose and fell, technology was created and then forgotten. Then, the bending we had seen humans perform with amazing skill seemed to be reborn. 

Quirks, humans called them. They were more diverse and powerful than any form of bending of the older era. Dangerous and chaotic, but waiting to be tamed. 

It was two hundred years away from the next Harmonic Convergence where I realized Vaatu had done the unthinkable- He went down to the world and allowed himself to be born as a child, a human with incredible power. A Quirk that could give and take away other Quirks as he pleased. This evil man, this incarnation of Vaatu wished to use this power to destroy the human world. 

There was one simple truth that came to me when I found this out. I knew then that this world needed a guiding light to save it from this horrible fate. The Avatar must be reborn again. And so, I reattached myself to the stagnant human soul of the Avatar and was reborn. 

With the cries of this child entering the world, the Avatar Cycle began anew for the first time in ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and eighty-seven years. 

And there was hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE COMING SOON FHOSBOFBAOBFBDF


End file.
